User talk:Nk3play2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Soap Opera Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sundogs page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:42, 2010 April 17 Admin and stuff Thanks! The rest of the admins and I are somewhat preoccupied with stuff right now. In a few moments, I'll give you sysop level only status. But first, we, the admins, would like an outline of what you will do while here at and what you be changing as well. The admins want a templates, such as the on show overviews, show outline shown on must sgow articles. If yoy can please everyone, we will let you do wgat yoy say. Thanks again! Sundogs American Law Wiki • Apple Wiki 15:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm Brightpath95 and I just wanted to ask is either u or anybody on this wiki can help me edit the Degrassi-related pages. But remember, people can only edit if they watch this soap opera. Admin update? Hey, long time no see? I wanted to know if you would like to be elevated to the next level in the administration team? But, I see that you haven't done much editing, but, this is a one time offer and expires midnight on Saturday night (January 22, 2011) into Sunday morning (January 23, 2011) GMT time; which would be 7 p.m. US Eastern time on Saturday, January 22, 2011 and 4 p.m. US Pacific time. Please let me know what you like to do with this situation. Thanks. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 16:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : You are now a rollback and bureaucrat here at . Use them wisely. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 18:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Changes to wiki Hey there, I want to know what you like to do about Manual of Style, Rules, Policies, and things like that. I did email all Maintenance Crew members and they are created a Project Charter for the site to go by. A Project Charter is goals, rules, guidelines, recruitment, rules, objectives, and all things like that. It is available for download for Microsoft Word of any version for free; I suggest that you download this document and create your own version of the Project Charter and then send it to me at SpiritSquadMinistries@GMAIL.com with Soap Opera Wiki Project Charter in the subject line. I will have the Maintenance Crews' Project Charter documents in the next few days. I will send you theirs and we all can combine them to make one and universal Project Charter that we implement to this wiki. If you don't feel like to do that, I can suggest that you look at the links provided and leave me a message on my talk page and I will add yours to mine or the others. Thanks for making this site wonderful. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 00:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Non-American Soaps Yes. Non-US versions of Soap Operas are welcomed. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 22:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Templates I was wondering if we need more templates? HotDice Roller Derby Wiki • Soap Opera Wiki 20:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Like soap show templates and family tree types thing like that. HotDice Roller Derby Wiki • Soap Opera Wiki 20:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re Primetime Soaps Yes primetime soaps are welcomed to the site. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 11:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Other Soaps Hey and thanks for being a killer admin! My question is this, what do you think about user-generated content soaps> Meaning as this, an undescovered soap opera show that is via video streaming site, like YouTube as an example, or podcasting as video/audio/or both via online media sites, will these be acceptable for this site? In my decision is that it is a soap opera that is more or less trying to get noticed. But I want to know what you think. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 09:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : I am refering to the web series types and those are coming to the web like All My Children, One Life to Live, and of ciyrse, Passions. I also am refering to those who are coming to podcast, video audio or both, web series and or television. But everything seems like it is going to online service. Thus things like user created series that can be web series or podcast are also be mentioned here. Also to note, if we spreed the word around and get the web versions, web series or podcast with mobile versions as well, we would like to have them to add information that needs to be there, But as far as the user created series, which I am dealing with by creating one myself, for things like that who are involved with it then I can see have them on here due to the fact the oersin is involved in, which is not exactly welcomed at Wikipedia but for us as a sister project of Wikipedia known as Wikia, we have the right to alter any one rule(s) to suit our needs, Ket ne know okay. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 23:23, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :: I am more or less saying that Passions was online for a while but I could be wrong. RiotSquad 20:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC :: RE: Pam Douglas I read it on Wikipedia, however I googled it and found no resources, so I'm gonna delete it. Thanks! [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 05:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:19, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello administrator, I was about to update on my character pages on As the World Turns. I see alot of important info on the soapinfobox template deleted. How did that happen?? ::The parameters were changed back to the original format, you can copy the code from the page.--Nk3play2 my buzz 07:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Skye Do you have a reference for Skye's birthday? I haven't been able to find her birthday. Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 22:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, Several pages I'm contributing to are stuck in source mode and wont go back to visual mode. Is there a way to undo it because I really can't understand WikiText The editing would stay on source mode and when I try visual a message would come up that rich text is disabled due to complex code, but I will try to do what you told me to do. Thanks Infobox soap character The "book appearances" field of this template is currently set to show the character's "last" air date. This needs to be fixed.--Ylnani (talk) 06:49, February 5, 2013 (UTC) The "halfbrothers" and "halfsisters" fields aren't on the template, so they don't show up on the character's page when used. If you want to separate out the half siblings, you need to add it to the template. Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 20:25, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Update on AMC-OLTL merger Hello, I just wanted to keep you updated as to what's going on with the merging idea. Maplechild91 has asked me to kinda "take over" the merging process since I've merged two wikis before. We are going to start this mass merger by combining 4 wikis (amc.wikia.com, allmychildren.wikia.com, oltl.wikia.com and onelifetolive.wikia.com) into amc-oltl.wikia.com. LaGerze, who's a frequent contributor over at general-hospital.wikia.com, founded amc-oltl.wikia.com and has agreed to help us with the merger. I have left messages on the talk pages of all the most recent editors at the four wikis, and I also left messages on the homepages of those four wikis and the amc-oltl wiki explaining the merger. I contacted support, and they said to contact them again in a week with an update as to whether I have gotten any responses from anyone.--Ylnani (talk) 20:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) To my knowledge, the people on board with the merger are: *Ylnani (me) *Maplechild91 (started the idea of the merger) *LaGerze (founder of amc-oltl.wikia.com) *Nk3play2 (you) *Sundogs (admin at Soap Opera wiki) --Ylnani (talk) 20:19, March 12, 2013 (UTC) We now have a forum to discuss all this over at http://amc-oltl.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2072. Please follow that post and do all further conversation there so that everyone can follow it more easily and know what's going on. Thanks! There is now a push to have two separate wikis for AMC and OLTL, rather than one combined one. Please click here to vote on whether to have one wiki or two--Ylnani (talk) 04:58, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I am really trying to keep all the discussion on this forum, http://amc-oltl.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2072, so that everyone is in the loop and knows what's going on. Discussing this on people's pages, other users miss things, so we created the forum. Please click on the above link to discuss. I will answer your question over there. Thank you.--Ylnani (talk) 05:15, March 16, 2013 (UTC)